1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and more particularly to schemes for the placement of advertisements in an IPTV system or another packet-based media-delivery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
IPTV is a term used to describe a number of service offerings for the delivery of packetized video services over a broadband network. Such video services can include multi-channel video services (switched digital video) that mimic traditional broadcast TV, true video-on-demand (VoD), and fully-interactive and/or enhanced video services. Typical service enhancements include, e.g., robust program information, selection, and navigation, as well as multiple camera angles, integrated digital video recording functionality, and the integration of data and telephony services into the video experience.
IPTV platforms include management software to stream television content through a number of broadcast channels to end users, as well as to stream on-demand video content from a VoD store to the end users through on-demand channels. The TV or video content that can be viewed can be accessed via an electronic program guide that further enables end users to select video programs to view and record.
In the realm of traditional television broadcasting, advertisements are selected for placement during a television program on a particular channel and at a particular time slot, and these advertisements may further be selected for placement based on other factors, including the geographic location of the viewer, the content of the television programs, and the ratings of the television programs. However, large groups of viewers inevitably all end up seeing the same advertisements, regardless of the individual viewer's personal preference or particular interests. In the realm of IPTV, it is desirable to customize advertisements to suit individual users' preferences, so that such advertisements can be targeted and personalized to enhance and optimize their effectiveness.